twenty-one
by fluffeels
Summary: In which Izuki is the deranged heroine of every shoujo manga ever and Moriyama is just the darn flirt that he always was.


**Title: **twenty-one

**Word Count: **1,087 approx.

**A/N:** MORIZUKI SOMEONE HELP. Apparently it was Izuki's birthday last month and I didn't know about it and I saw a wonderful pick up line in the newspaper and this happened. As always, **kurokonnichiwa** is my amazing beta wow I love her. Oh yeah the summary- I don't... know, really. To everyone who faved and reviewed my past morizuki fics, you are amazing. Reviews are really appreciated! (guys i've been crying over these idiots a lot someone hold mE)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

Nicknames for lovers were often so cheesy that one could get obesity, or so sweet, that one could get diabetes. Especially names like _honey_ or _sugar _or _babe _or even _booboosugarcookiepumpkinpookiepie…butt_. And believe it or not, Izuki was always a sucker for shit like this, and all his past lovers would tell you that they would totally _get some_ if they so much as called Izuki their _lovebug_.

Izuki never understood it himself, but if someone were to call him anything affectionate (even plain nonsense, to be honest), his heart instantly fluttered and he wouldn't be able to think straight. Yep, he was the deranged heroine of every shoujo manga ever.

And what a coincidence! He always fell in love with the tall and cool assholes too!

So that brings us to the tall and cool asshole he's currently dating: Moriyama Yoshitaka.

You really shouldn't ask how it happened, because no one really knows how it actually did. It sort of just, you know, happened.

And everything has been great and wonderful in their ongoing 4-month relationship, during which Moriyama would continuously flirt with Izuki in the most embarrassing ways each and every time they were together, no matter where they were, and Izuki would have major bursts of inspiration when Moriyama was around him, approximately every 3.18 minutes, and his puns would just spill effortlessly.

But in spite of the magic they spread in each others' lives, our male shoujo manga heroine, Izuki Shun, is currently a bit troubled. Yep, love problems. Cue sad violin solo.

What's troubling Izuki, you ask? Well, his boyfriend, Moriyama, has been calling Izuki some _unusual _things. Well, _one _unusual thing. Izuki was called a _blackjack hand, _and it didn't make sense to him at all. It probably didn't make sense at all, not just to him, and maybenot even ironically, but anyhow, he really had no clue what it meant.

Googling it was shockingly pointless, and anonymously asking random tumblr users about it only got him sarcastic replies. And asking his friends— thanks but no thanks.

Izuki didn't really mind it the first time he was called that, mainly because he didn't really understand it, which was because he was _still_ hung over from all the drinking in his birthday party a day back, and honestly, he was too tired after pulling an all-nighter for a history report, and just to listen to Moriyama's voice over the phone was all he wanted at that moment.

Hey, he didn't choose the shoujo life; the shoujo life chose him.

The second time he was called that was when they were watching Life of Pi on TV last week, and Izuki's back was pressed to Moriyama's chest and they weren't paying much attention to Richard Parker or anything other than each other. Izuki had turned his head upwards and asked Moriyama what he meant by that, and Moriyama had grinned and was about to say something, when there were really, _really_ loud growls around them all of a sudden which kind of really scared both of them, so they just turned down the volume and quietly watched the rest of the movie, hoping that they wouldn't experience that again.

The third time was when Izuki was discreetly playing solitaire on his laptop during self-study, and Moriyama had just popped in to surprise his boyfriend for a bit. Before Izuki could ask him about the phrase, the short, bald and angry teacher told Moriyama to get back to his own department and stop walking in whenever he pleased. By the look on his face, it was obvious that Moriyama didn't even see the little man when he just strode in, and that made him feel sort of bad, so in spite of Izuki's laughing and giggling, Moriyama gathered all that he had in him and quietly left, instead of grabbing Izuki right there and kissing him senseless.

(Don't ask Izuki how he knows about that last part, because it was already extremely embarrassing when Moriyama told him about what was going through his mind at the time when they met up later.)

But honestly, _blackjack hand?_ Even Izuki's maiden heart wasn't moved by that.

And if 'blackjack hand' turns out to be something stupid, Izuki is going to look back at the past two weeks—also the first two weeks of his very important twenty-one-year-old life—and just regret that he spent so much time thinking about it.

So he just gets to it and invites Moriyama over to his apartment for some coffee, while wondering about how he should go about asking him about the entire blackjack hand thing over, you know, coffee. If he doesn't do it right, especially over coffee, it can cause _a latte_ problems.

Ha.

Moriyama reaches a little late because of some forms or something for their university, and after some mild making out, Izuki pours coffee for both of them while Moriyama chooses to be useless and just stare at Izuki's butt from the other side of the countertop.

Taking both of their mugs in each hand, Izuki beckons for Moriyama to move to the sofa, while thinking about how attractive Moriyama looks, as always. And woohoo, his maiden heart flutters again.

Izuki leans into Moriyama's chest and drapes his arms around him, smiling as he feels Moriyama's heartbeat quickening, and Izuki really doesn't want to, or rather, doesn't know, how to beat around the bush, so he just puts it out there.

"Senpai, why am I a blackjack hand?"

Moriyama, as Izuki expected, is a little taken aback. He recovers quite quickly though, and simply says, "You aren't a blackjack hand, Izuki. You're _like_ a blackjack hand."

Izuki responds to this by banging his head against Moriyama's ribcage, and the victim coughs and chokes a bit before apologizing, which makes the culprit feel a _little_ guilty, therefore ending up with him apologizing too, and then both of them just laugh because what the hell.

And all of a sudden, Moriyama holds Izuki's face with both of his hands and says, "You're really like a blackjack hand."

He leans down to kiss Izuki, and Izuki just closes his eyes and smiles the entire time instead of being pissed, his heart erupting in an explosion of _dokis._

When Moriyama pulls apart, it's the loneliest Izuki has felt in a while, and he doesn't even care about what a blackjack hand means anymore, until Moriyama whispers, "Twenty-one and perfect."

And as quick as a flash, everything makes sense.


End file.
